monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Voluron
Crimson Voluron is a Leviathan and the Rare Species of Voluron. Physiology Crimson Voluron are even larger than Tsunami Voluron and slightly more muscular. The body structure is still similar, but Crimson Voluron are much more armored and the top of their body is covered in strong plating and the sides are covered in thicker skin from swimming in lava. Crimson Voluron's spikes are black in color and they have holes in them in which they gather volcanic ash and smoke which powers their fire sacs and to use their dragon elemental attacks. The top of Crimson Voluron's body is a crimson red while the bottom of the body is a redwood red. The claws of Crimson Voluron are even larger and more developed than the ones from Tsunami Voluron. They are bloodred from swimming in lava a lot. The eyes of a Crimson Voluron are black. Behavior Crimson Voluron are incredibely aggressive compared to regular Voluron as they will try to hunt anything besides their own species in their territory. They will challenge many things only backing down from other very powerful Monsters, Elder Dragons and Deviants. Cutscene Introduction Cutscene * Location: Volcano (2nd) * Synopsis: As the Hunter has experienced for a while now they get put off in a random area in the Volcano, but now they are G-Rank. They have been contracted with hunting a Black Gravios and before even being able to start the hunt for the monster a large fireball almost hits the Hunter. They look at where the fireball came from and they see an enormous monster come out of the lava in Area 7. The unknown monster roars as the hunt begins. Hunt Cutscene * Location: Volcano (2nd) * Synopsis: The Hunter is now ready to get revenge on the Crimson Voluron that came and crashed it's hunt for the Black Gravios. As the Hunter enters Area 7 they notice the Crimson Voluron leave the lava as it looks at the Hunter clearly remembering it. It shoots a large fireball at the Hunter and as the Hunter dodges out of the way the hunt begins. Abilities Crimson Voluron still retains the same shape as the other Voluron's, but thanks to the armor-plating and even larger muscles Crimson Voluron hit even harder than Tsunami Voluron. While regular Voluron use electricity and Tsunami Voluron use water and poison, Crimson Voluron use fire and the dragon element. While Crimson Voluron also need to recharge like the others they can still do everything while recharging. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: C. Voluron's spikes on it's back will glow bright red as embers fly from them. C. Voluron will also start to use more powerful fire attacks and even more powerful dragon attacks. * Tired State: The colors on both the bottom and the top become lighter. Frenzy, Apex and Hyper There have been sightings of Frenzied C. Voluron, of Apex C. Voluron and even of Hyper C. Voluron. When Frenzied, C. Voluron will get the usual color change from me being frenzied and it will not need to recharge at all as it is constantly gathering the volcanic ash it needs to power itself. Apex C. Voluron will retain the usual color change of being an Apex, but the eyes will glow blood red. Apex C. Voluron gain a new attack. Cone Laser: '''C. Voluron will shoot a fiery laser in a cone-shape infront of it before moving it's head upwards. This attack can cause Severe Fireblight. Hyper C. Voluron retain the usual changes of being in the Hyper State. Hyper C. Voluron will still have the new attack that Apex C. Voluron get, but it will get another new one. '''Fire Ash Laser: C. Voluron will shoot a large fiery laser, but it will be surrounded with the volcanic ash. This attack can cause Severe Fireblight and Severe Dragonblight. Mounts Crimson Voluron have the same mount as the other Voluron's and thus Lagiacrus, only Crimson Voluron will try to throw you off more often. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Leviathan * Suborder: Sea Wyvern * Infraorder: Ancient Shell Wyvern * Family: Voluron C. Voluron are possibly the largest Leviathans discovered so far outsizing even the largest Tsunami Voluron by a reasonable amount. Being the Rare Species of Voluron, Crimson Voluron still do not have much relation with other Leviathan's besides Lagiacrus and it's subspecies. Habitat Range Crimson Voluron can only be found in volcanic habitats and thus they don't have a large variety or large amount of habitats. They can only hunt on land as nothing really lives in the lava, but they do swim through the lava whenever not hunting, resting or mating. Ecological Niche Crimson Voluron always sit on the top of the food chain with competitors like Akantor. They are top predators thanks to their enormous size, their powerful fire and dragon element attacks and developed claws. Crimson Voluron will prioritize anything they can swallow whole if they can find it, but they more commonly hunt big monsters like Rathalos, Basarios and Lavasioth. They have a lot of competitors that they often fight with over territory, like Akantor and Deviants. Crimson Voluron doesn't have any predators, only competitors as even Deviljho will not dare fight this titan. Only very powerful Elder Dragons and Deviants can hunt this massive beast. Biological Adaptions Crimson Voluron are massive, crimson red Leviathans adapted to hunting on land and swimming through lava. The spikes on C. Voluron's back are even larger and more developed than T. Voluron's spikes. They are filled with holes which gather volcanic ash and heat from the volcanic areas which powers the C. Voluron's fire attacks and dragon element powers. The claws are even larger than T. Voluron's and are made for ripping through flesh. Crimson Voluron have developed a much more armored body, by swimming through lava and fighting very powerful monsters, than the other Voluron species. This allows them to resist even more punishment. Behavior Crimson Voluron are massive, highly-aggressive Leviathans which will attack anything in their territory besides their own species. Crimson Voluron will try anything to either kill their competition or make it go away, which they do with incredible ferocity. Their prey is never given mercy either and often they will be killed instantly by it's claws. Attacks G-Rank Calm * Roar: Crimson Voluron roars in the same way as the other Volurons only deeper. * Claw Swipe: Crimson Voluron will swipe at you with either claw, which can cause Bleeding. * Tail Swipe: Crimson Voluron will swipe at you with it's tail, which can cause Stun. * Bite: Crimson Voluron tries to bite you which can cause Bleeding. * Lunge: Crimson Voluron tries to throw itself at you which can cause Stun and will cause Tremors. * Roll: Crimson Voluron tries to roll over you which can cause Stun. * Fire Bite: Crimson Voluron fills it's mouth with embers as it tries to bite you, which can cause Bleeding and Fireblight if hit directly, but otherwise it will just cause Fireblight. * Dragon Bite: Crimson Voluron charges it's mouth with the dragon element as it tries to bite you, which can cause Bleeding and Dragonblight if hit directly, but otherwise it will just cause Dragonblight. * Fireball: Crimson Voluron will shoot a fireball at you which can cause Fireblight. * Fire Claw Swipe: Crimson Voluron will surround either of it's claws with fire as it swipes at you with it, which can cause Bleeding and Fireblight. * Fireball Rush: Crimson Voluron will charge at you while shooting fireballs allover the place, similar to Tsunami Voluron's Water Ball Rush. Enraged Note: When enraged C. Voluron has all the same moves as when it's not enraged, but it does them faster. * Roar: Crimson Voluron's roar will do damage when enraged. * Swallow: This is Crimson Voluron's hold and it will try to swallow you whole. * Belly Flop: Crimson Voluron tries to crush with it's weight, which can cause Stun and will cause Tremors. * Claw Slam: Crimson Voluron tries to slam either claw down onto you, which can cause Stun and will cause Tremors. * Tail Slam: Crimson Voluron tries to slam it's tail down onto you, which can cause Stun and will cause Tremors. * Giant Fireball: Crimson Voluron will shoot a giant fireball at you, which can cause Severe Fireblight. * Flamethrower Breath: Crimson Voluron will shoot a large stream of fire at you and will sweep it across the area. This can cause Severe Fireblight. * Fire Belly Flop: Crimson Voluron will surround itself in flames as it tries to crush you with it's weight, which can cause Stun, Severe Fireblight and will cause Tremors. * Flame Claw Slam: Crimson Voluron will surround either claw with fire as it tries to slam it down onto you. This can cause Severe Fireblight, Stun and will cause Tremors. * Triple Tail Slam: Crimson Voluron will try to slam it's tail down onto you twice before jumping up and slamming a third time. This can Stun and will cause Tremors. * Volcanic Ash Ball: Crimson Voluron will shoot a ball made out of volcanic ash infused with the dragon element, which can cause Dragonblight. * Giant Volcanic Ash Ball: Crimson Voluron will shoot a giant ball made out of volcanic ash infused with the dragon element, which can cause Severe Dragonblight. * Volcanic Ash Ball Rush: Crimson Voluron will charge at you as it shoots Volcanic Ash Balls allover the place, which can cause Dragonblight if hit by one of the balls and Stun if C. Voluron runs into you. * Fire Laser: Crimson Voluron will shoot a fiery laser at you similar to Gravios. This can cause Severe Dragonblight. * Volcanic Ash Breath: Crimson Voluron will shoot a large stream of volcanic ash infused with dragon element at you and will sweep it across the area. This can cause Severe Dragonblight and Defense Down. * Volcanic Ash Charge Attack: Crimson Voluron will start to charge it's energy similar to Lagiacrus before releasing a massive cloud of volcanic ash. This can cause Severe Dragonblight and Defense Down. Breakable Parts * Head(1): Head will have scars on it. * Head(2): Head will have more scars and some of the spikes on the head will be broken. * Front Claws: Front Claws will be broken. * Rear Claws: Rear Claws will be broken. * Back(1): Spikes on the back will be broken, causing weaker fire attacks. * Back(2): Spikes on the back will be more broken and some scales on back will be broken. * Tail(1): Tail spikes will be broken and tail will have scars. * Tail(2): Tail will be cut off. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan